1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive unit primarily for use in the medical field for propelling a cart in a forward or reverse direction as well as from side-to-side.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Patients are often moved from one location to another on hospital beds, gurneys, stretchers, patient chairs, lifts, etc. which may be generally described as “carts.” Some carts such as hospital beds have a fairly long and narrow wheel base to accommodate the narrow corridors and elevators found in many hospitals. Corners and narrow doorways also add to the inherent difficulty found in moving patients, often in life threatening situations, through hospitals or other treatment facilities.
The underside of the medical carts is typically mounted on four swivel wheels. Each wheel may swivel independently 360° about a generally upright axis so that the cart may be steered. There are many drive units for propelling a cart in a forward or reverse direction but an effective drive unit that will allow an operator without manual intervention to move a cart side-to-side to “park” the cart against a wall, etc. has been lacking.